


For the Love of Roses

by cadkitten



Category: D (Band), Dir en grey, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cumshot, Ecouteurism, Masturbation, Other, Phytophilia, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulled one single stem from the mass and lightly ran his finger over the thorns, dragging the pad until he felt the prick of the thorn into his fingertip. Drawing his finger back, he stared at the droplet of blood as it welled up and then began the trek down his finger, gravity slowly winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts), [elyachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyachan/gifts).



> Kyo wanks off on a bouquet of roses from Asagi and Kamijo.  
> Song[s]: "Flowers" by Leiahdorus

Kyo settled down on the couch backstage, his fingers reaching out to run lightly over the lush red petals of the roses he’d been sent as a sort of get-well gift from Asagi and Kamijo. He knew both men had been worried about him and his voice. It being his first concert back after all of his issues, he had received an inordinate amount of gifts, this one being the one that ended up next to him as he settled before the show.

He pulled one single stem from the mass and lightly ran his finger over the thorns, dragging the pad until he felt the prick of the thorn into his fingertip. Drawing his finger back, he stared at the droplet of blood as it welled up and then began the trek down his finger, gravity slowly winning. Bringing his finger to his lips, he sucked away the blood as he swung the rose upside down across his abdomen, enjoying the light feeling of the petals across his skin.

His eyes flicked to the door and then down the length of his body. Finally relinquishing his fingertip, he sniffed a little and reached for the head of the rose, fingertips squishing it lightly and then letting go. So fragile... just like his skin. And the thorns, so like the rigid parts of his personality he put forward. And inside, the workings of the flower, not unlike his blood running through his veins. He brought the flower to his nose and lightly inhaled, a smirk flitting across his lips as he recalled what Die had once told him about how sniffing flowers was rather like shoving your face in the plant’s crotch and inhaling.

Kyo’s fingers trailed down his skin to the elastic of his waistband. Dipping under, he slid one fingertip over the head of his cock, his hips pushing up. Almost absently, he pushed the material away, palming his length and starting to tug on it as his head lolled to the side, staring over at the array of flowers coming down into his vision. His free hand flicked the rose over his nipple and then slowly trailed it down his abdomen to his now rock-hard cock. Arching up slightly, he focused on what he was doing once again, pushing the petals down over the head of his dick, watching as the vibrant red engulfed the gleaming head. A groan slipped free of his lips, surprise painting his face as he realized just how soft the rose was around his arousal.

Sliding his hand down over his sac, he squeezed lightly as he twisted the rose around his cock. A shudder worked its way through his body and his hips bucked up of their own accord, a curse falling from his lips as his arousal spiked. Bringing his hand up, he licked it, and then slid it back down around his cock, choosing a quick pace as he jerked himself off. Still, he twisted the rose’s petals over his arousal, watching the way it caressed him feather-light and yet not. Some small part of him knew that what he was doing was somehow less than right... but the other part of him just didn’t give two fucks about it.

His fingers grasped the stem harder, the prick of the thorns into his palm making him moan once again, his other hand making frantic work of his cock. He didn’t have long and he damn well knew it, but he wanted to cum something awful right at that moment. His hips strained upward and his head fell back, his hand making quite the lewd noise over his cock as he jerked off. God how he loved those noises... loved to listen to them when he made them and loved it twice as much when he heard someone else making them. The thought of the last time he’d heard someone else getting off rolled around his head and he pushed the rose down hard over his cock as he let out another curse. It just wasn’t enough... but fuck he was so close.

Frantic, Kyo rolled off the couch and grasped the entire vase of roses. He pushed the vase down between the couch cushions and made sure the nice soft leaves were covering the thorns before he moved himself closer to them, pushing his cock through the sea of red roses. “Oh yeah,” he purred out, grasping the back of the seat with one hand. Using two fingers, he grasped his cock and jerked quickly, thrusting through the plush petals at the same time, letting them caress his length as he moved.

Shaking, he strained forward one last time, and then let out a choked sound as he started to cum. Looking down at himself, he watched as he spurted white, hot cum out across the precious red roses, staining them with his offering. A satisfied smirk slid into place over his lips as he wiped the head of his prick off on one of them and then slid backwards, tucking himself in and picking up the vase. He’d barely gotten it back on the table when the door opened and the other band members filed in. Kyo spared one more glace to the cum-stained roses and then made his way to their huddle, thinking to himself exactly how someone was going to react to that later tonight. Even as he put his hand in the center, a dirty thrill skating along his spine at the knowledge of what he’d done. He felt no shame. So he loved roses... what was wrong with that?

**The End**


End file.
